Duel in the Moonlight pt.2
Synopsis While at the food court, Christie and Salia are helping Peter recover from his massive nosebleed while eating at Subway. They apologize to Peter for what happened in the changing rooms which Peter says it's okay. Meanwhile, Vivian and Jean were eating pizza while Vivian was talking about boys that were watching them. This makes Jean nervous as her time on the streets led to most people giving her mean glares or looking right through her. They then look at Peter, Christie, and Salia and Vivian wishes the later wouldn't interfere with her Beauty and the Beast pairing being Peter and Christie. As Peter and Salia are helping Peter, they are approached by a gray skinned girl wearing an eye patch that slaps Peter hard across the face and sending Christie and Salia onto the floor. The girl declares that she will never accept Peter as someone's grandson and leaves. The girls help Peter up who is still recovering from the girl's powerful slap, something that Christie takes note of due to how strong it was. When asked about the girl, Peter says he doesn't know her, and thinks that she mistook him for someone else. As he's recovering and getting ready to go to the gym, Peter feels an incredibly powerful chill go down his spine. He looked around and discovered the girl from the junkyard giving him a fierce death glare. Peter believes she is looking at someone else and leaves with the others. But he is unaware that the girl follows them out of the food court. Later on at the gym, Peter and Mikey are trained by Derek and Maria to better handle combat situations. Derek and Maria have the two trainees wear 606 lbs of weight in order to prepare Peter for his leadership of the pack and to make Mikey too tired to take nude pictures of girls. While Peter was lifting weights, he reflected on how he could never work out like this before becoming a werewolf, and how he should appreciate that Derek and Maria were taking the time to help him. Suddenly, the familiar spine chill entered his body which led him to discover that the girl was watching him in the mirror while she was working out as well. After a boxing match in which Peter was unable to land even one punch against Derek, Peter was relaxing in the empty shower room. Suddenly, the chill went through him again only to discover the girl wearing only a bracelet and a towel was in the room with him. The girl, revealed to be named Rachel Drake also reveals she knows that Peter is Alpha, that she has a fang as well, and has been following him all day in order to get the answers about the Immortal Fangs. While having Rachel's fang in sword form at his throat, Peter tells her all he knows about them which he learned from his encounter with the Red Lotus. Rachel doesn't believe him and decides to get more physical with her threats. Only for her to slip on the wet floor, slide into Peter, and cause both of them to lose their towels. After getting over the embarrassment, Rachel threatens Peter to meet her at the burned down cabin in Everett Woods in wolf form that night, or she'll spill the beans about his secret. Along with threatening him to never tell anyone about the two of them being naked together. His encounter with Rachel left Peter feeling like he just met the only girl that could make Roland and Kenny shiver in fear. Category:Chapters